


Will You Go Out With Me?

by Jebbler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, they're about 16 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica needs to ask Mabel something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Go Out With Me?

Mabel Pines. Pacifica shuddered just hearing her name.

Her and her twin had not only been a nuisance of just one Summer, but they kept coming around like a bad case of an overused analogy. Not to mention the ever so charming dork, Mabel, had gotten her braces removed, making her twice as pretty than last Summer.

_Pretty?_ Since when did Pacifica think that about the obnoxious girl?

Oh yeah, the second Summer with the twins.

It just wasn't fair, Pacifica stomped her foot on the creaky porch of the Mystery Shack (She had been trying to get the nerve up to go in for over half an hour), why did Mabel get to be the one constant in her life that would make her crumble if she left? By the fifth Summer they had been closer than usual and it was no secret that Pacifica had the hugest crush on the giant nerd.

Well it was a secret to everbody but Pacifica.

But it's not like it matters right? It's not like confessing her love was the reason why she was here at 7:30, an hour before the place actually opens?

Pulling the key Mabel had given her two Summers ago out, it was for if she needed to get into the shack for any reason (it had been silly then but actually turned into a really useful gift later on), she sighed. There was no hiding the truth to herself. That was exactly why she had come here.

~

"Dipper look at this stick ball thingy!" Mabel held up a toy as old as Grunkle Stan himself, a stick with a ball hanging from a string on it.

He rolled his eyes, "It's like some sort of primitive paddle ball."

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Mabel began to gleefully skip about while flicking the stick around. It had been four years since their first visit to Gravity Falls yet she hadn't lost her same old spunk, infact it probably doubled in size since then.

They were supposed to be cleaning up shop before it opens. 'Supposed to' because they were actually just goofing off. Dipper with his book and Mabel with her ball stick thingy.

A jingle at the door interrupted the twins and Mabel smiled and excitedly bounced over to it, opening it to reveal a shocked Pacifica.

"Pacifica! Hey how's it going?"

"Not much, you?" She said as if she hadn't been caught almost breaking and entering.

"Oh you know, work stuff," Mabel 'pffted' flippantly.

Pacifica glanced down at what looked to be a...ball stick thingy, in Mabel's hand and seriously doubted the work part, "Can we talk privately for a minute?"

Mabel glanced back at her brother, who was looking at her strangely, he still didn't get the whole 'being friends with Pacifica' business, "Do you mind?"

"No go right ahead." Dipper wanted to respond but the two already closed the door on him and went outside.

Sighing he looked at the unswept floor, "I'll never understand girls."

~

Once outside, Pacifica turned nervous. Well more nervous than before. Nervous-er? Nevermind.

Her palms were sweating, an act she considered completely abhorrent, and she wiped them casually on her designer jeans, "So..."

"So?" Mabel turned to look at the shorter girl and Pacifica's voice caught. It was early enough that the sun had just started rising over the mountains, coating everything (especially Mabel) in it's bright glow.

She was absolutely breath taking.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Pacifica mumbled, clutching her other arm in an insecure manor.

Mabel paused, "What was that?" She hadn't been able to understand the other girl, but it definitely seemed like something important with how she was acting

Pacifica's heart sunk, that short, pathetic, bit of mumbling took literally all of her courage. She felt deflated and, unable to say anything, quickly turned around to walk back to her mansion.

"Wait!" The brunette called but she pretended like she didn't hear. This entire visit was a failure and she didn't want to dwell on it, not one bit.

"Paz!" She was stalled by the use of her nickname (She certainly didn't act like she liked it but she really did) and the fact that the object of her affection had grabbed onto her sleeve.

Slowly, the rich girl turned to face Mabel. Her braceless teeth were showing in a brilliant smile and all at once she knew she was in too deep. She wanted to see that smile forever.

"Will you go out with me?" That was it, she said it. It had been on impulse but the other girl really didn't give her a choice, being as brilliant as she was.

Seconds passed and Mabel's smile disappeared before being replaced with a bigger one (If that was really possible), "Of course I will you silly goose! Is that what's had you in a funk for the past week?"  
  
It was true, Pacifica had been all but avoiding Mabel until now, "Yeah, I guess." She sheepishly put a hand on the back of her neck, "You do realize that this means you're going on a date? With me?"

"Yeah! I've been waiting forever for you to ask! Truth is I was too shy to do it..." Mabel chuckled and took her hand, "Now let's get back to work!"

Pacifica let herself be led back to the shop by Mabel, disregarding the whole 'work' thing. She was stuck staring in amazement and awe at the girl she was now dating. How could one person be so captivating and utterly confusing at the same time?

It was clear that she would never understand Mabel Pines, and she almost didn't want to.


End file.
